Begin Again
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini kisah tentang suatu pertemuan, seorang gadis yang patah hati dengan seorang laki-laki yang membawa cinta yang baru. Dan akan ada sesuatu yang akan dimulai kembali. *NaruHina*One Shot*


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Begin Again

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Tokyo, berumur dua puluh tahun, hari ini berencana mengeksplor kota Tokyo yang sudah kukenal sejak lahir. Menyusuri kota, mencari kesenangan.

Sepertinya pakaianku sudah cukup pas. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih satin dan rok berwarna ungu gelap menjuntai hingga lutut. Aku juga mengenakan _high heels _warna putih pucat yang kusukai. Aku menyampirkan sebuah tas tangan, lalu menatap diriku sendiri didepan cermin.

Pakaianku sudah beraroma dari pelembut pakaian, kukira sudah tidak perlu menggunakan parfum lagi. Rambutku sudah kucepol asal, yang penting tidak akan berkeliaran kemana-mana bila angin berhembus nanti.

Aku mengangguk yakin, tersenyum. _Tokyo, I'm coming!_

-X-

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do_

_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song but I do_

_Walkes in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early_

_And you stand and wait_

_And I walk to you_

_You pulled my chair out and help me_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

Kakiku membawaku melangkah ke sebuah kafe pinggir kota dengan aksen dinamis yang memukau. Aku menghampiri etalase kue, meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan salah satu _dessert _dengan stroberi penuh dipermukaannya. Aku mencoba kue itu dimulai dari stroberinya. Manis.

"Aku pesan kopi _cappucinno _lagi, ya." tukasku, lalu berjalan menuju meja paling ujung, dekat jendela yang dimasukki cahaya matahari musim gugur dari luar.

Ditepian meja, digantung dua buah _headphone _berwarna hitam. Penasaran, aku mengambilnya dan menggunakannya dikedua telingaku. Sebuah musik mengalun lembut, membuatku memejamkan mata sejenak karena terlalu menikmati musik yang tak kuketahui itu. Bila kutebak, mungkin ini sebuah musik _jazz _bernada _mellow. _

"_Cappucinno_nya, nona."

Aku melepas _headphones _yang kupakai, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada pelayan itu. _Cappucinno _tersebut dibuat _latte art _berbentuk hati. Ketika aku memandang keluar jendela, aku menemukan sepasang manusia yang sedang berpacaran. Tangan mereka bertaut, tatapan mata mereka terlihat bahagia.

Aku mendesah. Jelas aku tidak seperti mereka. Hubunganku yang berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu bahkan benar-benar tidak bagus, dan sekarang aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan mantanku dulu.

Kekasihku yang dulu tidak pernah suka akan segala yang kulakukan, apa yang kusukai, termasuk menggunakan _high heels _yang kusukai ini. Ia yang lebih suka dengan musik bertempo cepat dan suara keras, jelas tidak suka musik-musik _mellow _yang selalu menenangkan jiwaku. Aku juga tidak ingat pastinya, mengapa aku bisa memiliki seorang kekasih seperti dia.

Aku menyesap kopi _cappucinno_ku, lalu mengeluarkan buku _memo _dan sebuah pensil dari tas tanganku, kedua benda yang selalu kubawa kemanapun. Sebagai anak arsitektur, aku begitu suka menggambar apa saja yang kusuka. Membentuk sketsa-sketsa ringan dari hal-hal sekitarku.

Kini, aku membentuk sketsa _dessert _dan _cappucinno _yang kupesan. Tampak manis bila keduanya berada dalam jarak dekat.

"Permisi, tempat duduk penuh semua nih, boleh aku duduk denganmu?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala mendengar suara itu. Sesaat, aku terpaku dengan mata birunya yang bening, seolah menghipnotisku. Aku mengadahkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, semua tempat duduk telah penuh dengan orang-orang berambut basah dan pakaian lembap.

Termasuk lelaki bermata biru itu.

Ketika kusadari, ternyata diluar sudah hujan. Kafe dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga kedap suara dan aku tidak dapat mendengar suara hujan. Cahaya matahari bahkan sudah nyaris menghilang.

"Yup... boleh aja." Tanpa sadar aku mengiyakan permintaannya, lupa bahwa ia adalah orang asing, dan tidak sebaiknya aku berkenalan dengan orang asing.

Dia sudah beringsut duduk, mengacak rambutnya yang basah sekilas. Mata birunya membuatku tenang dan percaya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"_Arigatou, _sebenarnya aku bisa saja duduk dengan teman-teman sekampusku, tapi mereka terlalu berisik dan gila." ujarnya, menggerakan kepalanya agar aku melihat teman-teman sekampusnya yang duduk beberapa meter dari kami, yang langsung membuat keributan. "Lagipula berkenalan dengan orang baru tidak ada salahnya, kan."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Memang tak salah, tetapi itu hal yang kurang bagus.

"Yang desain interior kafe ini pemilik kafe itu sendiri. Dia mau buat kafe ini menyenangkan penuh musik, sehingga orang yang masuk kedalam merasa berada didunia lain. Karena itu, ia membuatnya menjadi kedap suara dari luar." tukas lelaki bermata biru. "_And he's success._"

"Kenal sama orangnya, ya?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Yup... saat pelajaran praktek musik, aku kemari. Kurang lebih tahu, lah."

"Makanya ada _headphones, _begitu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Omong-omong," tangannya mengarah pada dadanya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Jurusan musik Universitas Tokyo."

Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit. "Hyuuga Hinata. Jurusan arsitektur, Universitas Tokyo juga. Salam kenal."

"Meski begitu, tetap saja gedung falkutas kita berbeda, ya."

Kemudian seorang pelayan menaruh secangkir kopi dihadapannya, warnanya hitam pekat. Aku menduganya sebagai _espresso._

"Mau coba?" tawarnya. "Kebanyakan laki-laki suka kopi _espresso _karena terlihat keren, padahal tidak suka dengan rasanya. Kalau aku berbeda, karena aku memang menyukai rasanya yang asli kopi."

"Unik juga." Sebuah senyum merekah dibibirku. Perkataannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku menyuap _dessert_ku dengan sendok kecil, menghabiskannya perlahan-lahan, sementara ia juga sibuk dengan menyesap kopi _espresso_nya.

"Musim gugur yang menyebalkan." katanya sambil tertawa ringan. "Udara sudah cukup dingin, masih saja hujan."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku kepingin membeli beberapa syal sebelum aku ada kelas."

Ia berdecak. "Benar juga! Syal milikku sudah koyak dimakan tikus dimusim panas lalu."

"Dimakan tikus?" aku melongo sesaat, bingung mau takjub atau tertawa.

"Yah... libur musim panas aku pergi keluar kota, salah satu lemariku belum kututup karena terlalu buru-buru. Alhasil, yang tersisa hanya kain yang sudah koyak." katanya.

Aku tertawa. Mata birunya berbinar-binar, membuatku terhinoptis lagi.

"Kalau hujan sudah reda, gimana kalau kita beli syal yang baru? Ada suatu tempat disini yang menjual syal bagus." Ia berkata.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Hati kecilku ingin aku bertahan dengannya lebih lama. "_Okay._"

-X-

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending last eight months thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on Wednesday in the cafe I watched it begin again_

"Hinata, sesekali warna merah muda pastel cocok untukmu." Ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut namaku. Aku merasakan debar aneh didalam hatiku, membuat wajahku terasa panas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada syal warna merah muda pastel yang disarankannya.

"Masa sih? Setahuku, warna _pink _selalu membuatku tampak sendu, lebih dari biasa." ujarku.

"Itukan warna pastel." katanya. "Percaya deh. Kamu akan bagus mengenakan itu."

Aku menatap syal itu ragu, sedangkan ia sudah memilih syal berwarna hitam untuknya sendiri. Aku mencoba menggunakannya dileherku, merasa aneh karena warna itu berbaur dengan warna kulitku yang putih nyaris pucat.

"Bagus," katanya. Dia menarikku menuju cermin yang ada disudut ruangan. "Benar, kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku senang melihat warna merah muda ada ditubuhku. Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tetapi aku juga ingin membeli warna ungu. Itu warna favoritku."

"Pilihlah warna pastel juga... jangan pilih yang gelap." ucapnya.

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Oh ya, aku juga ingin menyarankan padamu untuk memilih warna biru."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pas dengan warna matamu." kataku.

Ia menganggukan kepala, lalu mengambil selembar yang berwarna biru. "Ayo kita bawa semua ini ke kasir."

Ia hendak membayar punyaku juga, tetapi aku bersikeras menolak. Dia tertawa melihatku yang menolak itu mentah-mentah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya uang lebih, kok. Aku kan seorang asisten dosen." katanya. Dia segera memberikan sejumlah uang yang cukup untuk membayar dua syal punyaku dan dua syal miliknya.

Aku tak kuasa menolak lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mulai sibuk dengan bergumam tak jelas, lalu mengeluh pelan. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita harus disudahi sampai sini. Dosenku bilang, ada kelas yang harus kupersiapkan."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku juga sebentar lagi ada kelas, kok."

Ia mengangguk, menyerahkan bungkusan syal milikku. Kami berjalan keluar toko syal, dan langsung disambut dengan udara dingin musim gugur.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata." katanya, menampikkan senyum lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Iya." Aku memandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Lalu, merapalkan namanya untuk kali pertama. "Naruto."

-X-

Aku memasukki kelas dengan terburu-buru, berharap tidak akan terlambat. Dosenku-Jiraiya _sensei _memang tidak pernah peduli dengan murid terlambat atau semacamnya, yang penting hadir di kelasnya. Bahkan pernah ada yang datang lima menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Tetapi aku terbiasa untuk tepat waktu. Karena aku suka setiap pelajaran arsitektur, aku selalu menekuninya sampai benar-benar detail. Aku tidak pernah menyiakan waktu sedikitpun untuk mempelajari arsitektur.

Lalu, saat aku melangkah kedalam kelas, suasana kelas yang biasa tenang sedikit ribut. Tidak ada keheningan karena serius belajar dan kesopanan.

Saat itulah, aku melihat dirinya berada dibalik meja dosen, menyusun lembar demi lembar kertas. Sosok lelaki bermata biru. Pada akhirnya tatapan matanya bertemu denganku, dan ia tersenyum lebar dan menyapa. "Hei."

Aku melangkah menuju kearahnya, mendengar bahwa mahasiswi lain mulai sibuk membiacarakan aku-dan Naruto. Atmosfer sekitarku terasa berat, tetapi aku yakin aku bisa terus melangkah.

"Jadi... kamu pengganti dosen itu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan pengganti. Hanya membantu, karena aku akan mengajarkan sedikit soal musik yang berkaitan dengan interior arsitektur." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Karena aku meraih nilai paling tinggi saat membuat laporan tentang musik dan interior arsitektur, lokasi yang kupilih kafe yang kita kunjungi tadi."

"Oh? Begitu..."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Jiraiya _sensei _akan datang, sedikit terlambat."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

"Duduklah paling depan agar kau dapat melihatku dengan jelas. Aku tahu, pelajaran Jiraiya _sensei _membuat mengantuk sehingga tak ada yang mau duduk didepan, tapi... kali ini kau harus melihatku." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepala, lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, baik... Omong-omong sepertinya kau sedikit terkenal. Semua mahasiswi di ruangan ini membicarakanmu, ya."

Naruto tergelak. "Masa?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Iya... lihat saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya."

Ia terkekeh karena ketika menoleh, seisi ruang diam.

"Ah, itu Jiraiya _sensei _sudah datang. Duduklah didepan sana." katanya, menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada dipaling depan. "Nanti kita mengobrol lagi."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Melihat Naruto yang menjelaskan didepan kelas, dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada hari ini membuatku tersenyum.

Sesuatu telah terjadi hari ini.

Biarkanlah semua yang berlalu, sebab hari ini segalanya telah dimulai kembali.

_For the first time, what's past is past_

-X-

Hola! Bertemu lagi! Hehehe xD

Aku menulis fanfict ini karena sedang terkena _writer blockitis, _mandek gak bisa lanjutin novel maupun fanfict chapter yang panjang-panjang. Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai pelampiasan, hehehe.

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift "Begin Again" tentu, lagu favoritku dari antara semua lagu Taylor Swift. Mungkin karena video klipnya latarnya di Paris dan Paris salah satu kota favoritku (:

Oke, segini aja curhat authornya. Semoga fanfict _one-shot_ pelampiasan dari naskah yang panjang-panjang ini memuaskan ya. Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya! (:


End file.
